Hilo rojo
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Si acaso realmente existía el hilo rojo del destino, los había enredado hace mucho. Sacro Imperio Romanox Chibi Italia. Teoría SIR igual Alemania.


**hilo rojo**

_zettai mata aou ne!_

Sacro Imperio Romano tenía un sueño. Así, como todos.

Y por ese sueño daba todo. Daba todo e intentaba todos los días conseguirlo, por más que en ocasiones pareciera imposible.

Pero su sueño no era imposible, se repetía hasta convencerse.

No lo era aún cuando Italia opusiese tanta resistencia.

Porque, claro, su sueño consistía en volver a conformar el Imperio Romano uniéndose en el proceso con Italia (su Italia). El magnífico y temido Imperio Romano, una leyenda. Alguien que lo tuvo todo y que desapareció del día a la noche sin dejar rastro.

Aunque, por supuesto, él no se dejaría cometer los mismos errores. Debía aprender de sus propios errores y de los de los demás.

Pensaba así y estaba decidido a llevar su sueño a la realidad. Para esto era necesario persuadir a Italia, claro, porque de lo contrario toda su fuerza de voluntad resultaría en vano.

"A pesar de que se niegue, en algún momento se dará cuenta de que los mejor es unirse a mí" se decía el menor, convencido. A veces incluso soñaba con ese día, tanto así significaba para él.

Lo esperaba tan ansioso como los otros niños esperaban Navidad.

También sabía que debería respetar la voluntad de Italia y bueno, "dejarla en paz" como le espetaría Francia enojado durante los primeros momentos de su infancia, pero es que él tenía claro que convertirse en el Imperio Romano era lo mejor para ambos, les aseguraba un futuro seguro.

Quizás se equivocaba en varios puntos de su razonamiento, pero era joven y, aunque nunca lo aceptara, había muchas cosas que no había visto o experimentado y que le impedían realmente comprender las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Pero en eso Italia sabía más que él. Y sabía que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejaría que a _Shinsei Roma _le pasara lo mismo que a su abuelo.

Hacerse tan grande siempre trae malas cosas. Las palabras de su abuelo estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente "nunca lo hagas".

Nunca vuelvas a formar el Imperio Romano... Nunca.

(Y al fin de cuentas, Italia era un niño muy obediente).

Jamás dejaría que eso le pasara a su amado rubio justamente por eso, porque lo quería. Uno nunca quiere que cosas tan malas le pasen a gente querida. Puesto así, era muy obvio que Italia iba a negarse a la petición de Sacro Imperio Romano. Solamente que él no tenía ese punto de vista de las cosas y más bien le parecía un rechazo confuso.

Pero él no bajaba los brazos. Italia tampoco. Y seguían atascados en ese punto, pero eran niños y parecía como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y un futuro incierto pero no oscuro.

Y algún día Italia cedería... y algún día Sacro Imperio Romano se rendiría... y algún día estarían juntos. Porque eso no cambiaba.

Unificados o no, juntos.

(Así, como si el destino estuviera intrincadamente enredado hasta convertirse en uno solo).

El único momento en que Italia dudó sobre eso fue cuando Sacro Imperio Romano proclamó su ida. Los abandonaba para seguir su camino y construir su brillante futuro de conquistador. Pero volvería algún día, porque a él no lo abandonaría. Shinsei Roma podría darle la espalda a la mitad del mundo pero jamás a él, a Italia nunca porque Italia era su destino. Tan simple como eso.

Y entonces no tuvo más miedo y le prometió esperar y lealtad. Y un amor que parecía estar atado a su corazón por un hilo rojo. El hilo rojo del destino. Jamás le había prestado mucha atención a esa creencia, pero ahora le parecía natural dar por sentado que al otro lado del hilo estaba Shinsei Roma.

(Él siempre _estaba_).

Lamentablemente, ese hilo pareció ser más frágil de lo que había imaginado. Y se rompió. Y Sacro Imperio Romano desapareció. Se fue y su promesa se convirtió en aire vacío y todo pareció un sueño.

Y cuando despiertas de un sueño todo se va. Se va dejándote con ese sentimiento de falta.

Tal vez debió creer más en el hilo rojo, tener más fe en su 'magia', y no sólo entregarse a lo inevitable: a creer que Shinsei Roma se había ido y no iba a volver. Lloró sólo un poco, lo suficiente para quedarse sin lágrimas, y después permaneció quieto y trató de no olvidar sin lastimarse más.

Su vida siguió su curso, porque no podía ponerle un alto, y pareció pasar sin mucha importancia frente a sus ojos hasta que un evento por fin quedó marcado con letras rojas y sobresalió de entre los demás.

La formación del las Potencias del Eje pero antes... Alemania.

Alemania había significado el principio de muchas cosas y el final de una en especial.

Alemania significó tener un gran amigo y un muy buen aliado de su lado, significó protección y seguridad, alguien a quien recurrir cuando terminaba metiéndose en problemas y luego, después de conocerlo bien y encajar ciertas cosas que habían estado molestando y vagando por su cabeza sin sentido ni orden, significó el final de una larga espera.

(Claro que Ludwig no lo sabía, pero Italia no había olvidado y el rubio, sin notarlo, lo había ayudado a que se deshiciera de un enorme peso que albergaba en su pecho).

Resultó que al final si estaban unidos por ese dichoso hilo, que era mucho más resistente de lo que pensaban.

Y no permitirse olvidar tuvo sus frutos.

* * *

><p><em>No sé para ustedes, pero para mí SIRxChibitalia es <span>demasiado<span> tierno._

_Y la canción Makka Na Ito (Plastic Tree) junto al video fanmade justamente de ellos,_

_no me dejó otra opción que escribir esto~_

_Y sí, apoyo la teoría "SIR igual a pequeño Alemania".  
><em>

_Gracias por leer! :)  
><em>


End file.
